Dreams of the Forgotten Past
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: This is the sequel to My World! woot! I guess it could be read alone since the first was a bit crazy but enjoy anyways! again Kisame/OC story, but this will also have some Ita/OC and well as Dei/OC, and MAYBE Madara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hopefully this will answer all of your questions and fix the confusion! Squeal to ****My World****.**

**Dreams of the forgotten Past**

**v^V^v**

**Dream 1: Memories of You**

**2:33 PM**

"So this is a reoccurring dream then correct?"

"Yes, it keeps happening over and over again. What I don't understand though, is how real it seems. every time I wake up from it, my heart feels heavy and I can't help but wonder..."

I sighed. This nightmare keeps coming back. Once every Wednesday since the day I turned sixteen. I don't understand any of this.

"So tell me, Miss Tatsushiru, what happens in this dream of yours."

I looked at the ground and thought. The details were always fuzzy but they seemed so straightforward in my subconscious. "I start off looking out of a window, it's raining. Something in my mind told me about luck. Then, I go to a grave. It was my mothers grave in my dream. When I left there is a man that I would always run into. He was… different. That's all I can remember, there were more but I can't remember them all."

My psychologist wrote something down in her notebook and I paused to gather my thoughts. I needed to think things through thoroughly with this never ended nightmare. "Go on." she said gently.

"Well, and then I remember getting into a car crash. Some of the other events are somewhat fuzzy but I knew that _I_ knew every single one of those people that was in my dream. One of them, I even loved I think."

"Can you describe this one?"

Tilting my head, I thought back to it. All I can remember is a lot of fish jokes and the color blue. "blue is all remember, and a name as well."

Mary, her name, began writing some more things down. "could you tell me the name?" "I think… I think it was Kisame?"

"And what do you think this 'Kisame' character represents?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I think I'm jus going crazy. Is it safe to diagnose me with crazy?"

Mary smiled softly, "you aren't crazy Kisu. These dreams must be the result of some physiological trauma you've dealt with at some point in your life. Your mind is supplying different details to the situation because it doesn't want you to change but at the same time, is trying to tell you something important."

I put my head in my hands. "Yes, I'm crazy."

I heard her stand and I felt her place a hand on my shoulder. "you wouldn't know it if you were crazy," she said with a soft smile, "why don't you think things through and you can come back tomorrow ok?"

"Alright." I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I opened my umbrella and went out into the rain.

The rain, it never rains here, but when it does I am painfully reminded of that dream. I thought that I was trying to tell myself something but it simply doesn't work that way. I could go the cemetery, but no one who is important to me is dead. Yes that may have sounded rude, but what I meant was that as far as I know, all of my current family is alive.

I still go though. I go looking for that name. There is a name I remember in the dream, someone named Kodokuna Tatsushiru. I don't know who this person really is, but I see that name in every dream. When I look down at the headstone I see it, the name etched in the hard stone.

Long ago I had found this name. Long ago I have decided to visit it when the rain comes. Maybe if I reenact my dream, something will happen one day. So I stand here, in front of this grave stone.

When I leave, like usual nothing out of the ordinary happens. I drive down the street I had gotten into a car crash on. I drove past the hospital that held me for three days. I even go past the apartment complex that had been my home in my dream. I used to live somewhere else before. I used to live in Washington D.C, but after this dream I found this place. Here, in the middle of Nevada.

I had been doubting my sanity but when I saw this little town I nearly passed out. I saw it all, give or take the tweaks to keep it all standing but still, it's here. So on my nineteenth birthday I moved out of the house and here to this quaint little town. I was aiming for that one apartment but someone already had it. So I took the place down the street.

The place is a nice two bedroom apartment, I have a roommate that rented me the place, we get along well. That's mostly because my roommate eventually became my husband but I'll get into that later.

Anyway, from my room design in my head, I copied it onto my wall. A large beautiful sunset and various ocean colors. I had plenty of marine life but I kept out the drawings of that one male.

Jake, he is my roommate and aforementioned husband. We started out as great friends and after four years he just proposed. Just like that. I was twenty-three when we got married and we've been married for five years now.

I've told him over and over again about the nightmare and he tries to help me the best he can.

I was hungry so instead of going home straightaway, I went to the pizza parlor I had been dreaming of. It was a nice little place and it did, in fact, let the waiters decide for themselves how to serve. A girl named Sierra is working here today and she does this whole 80s thing with disco lights and big hairstyles. It's pretty cool.

I ordered a small slice of pepperoni and sat down by the window sill. I looked around seeing, almost _seeing_ my dream come to life. I could almost hear the laughter from those people, but the strange thing is the fact that I can't remember any of their names. I know there was one girl, at least I think, and everyone was special in there own way, but I just… don't know.

"You feeling alright Melody?"

I stopped staring out the window and turned to Sierra. "Yeah, but don't call me that, I changed my name remember?" my real name is Melody Vander, but ever since that dream… I had to change my name, I just had to. Unfortunately I didn't change until _after_ I had already told half the town my name.

After I was finished, I went back outside and into my car. It wasn't the same one those people had ruined, besides, what would I do with a huge family car? I may have had siblings in the dream, but not here in the real world.

I still wore contacts, I wore colored ones so my eyes were silver instead of brown. But I wasn't willing to dye my hair blue. I didn't work at some anime place, I don't even know what that is. Sure I've heard of it, but it doesn't interest me like it did in my dream.

I sat in my car for a bit. Mauling things over. I tried hard to understand this all. I looked up the name Kisame over and over again but I always get the same results; a shark-like, blue skinned, male. It just didn't seem right though, it was so strange to see someone who was haunting my subconscious there in front of me on the computer screen. His name, along with the sibling I don't have, are the only ones that stick. I must have had the most contact with them if I can remember them so easily, almost as if they had existed.

Even though I didn't like anime, I forced myself to watch Naruto for the sake of understanding where these dreams may have come from. It didn't help, only wasted a few months of my time. Of course though, these fictional characters were the ones in my mind. So I figure, that I must have seen this show before the blackout.

Oh yes, the blackout. I can't remember anything before the age of nine. Something happened to me and my mind draws a blank every time I try to reach back into the past. So yes, I figure that I must have watched this show before my memory was… erased.

**v^V^v**

**4:16 PM, The Next Day**

"What else can you tell me about this dream miss."

"I had three siblings. I sent some man that was supposedly my father to jail."

"What were your siblings names if you can remember."

"Sammy, I think she was the second oldest, a brother named Kevin. There was a third, but I can't think of it right now. It started with a 'P' though."

Mary wrote some more things down on the little notepad of hers. "So how many people do you think there were not including your siblings?"

I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Ten… I think there was ten, yes I think that's it."

"Anything else you can remember? It's alright take your time."

I closed my eyes, envisioning my dream. After the crash, after the hospital, after that… "there was someone named Mark. He was obsessed with… something. I got a new car, and a pizza shop I go to every now and then. It's a real place! And then I remember something about my DNA. There was something else as well, I had said some words at some point and then… and then…" I lost my train of thought and just looked down.

"It's alright Kisu. I think we're done here so you can go if you want."

I nodded thanks and walked outside. Today, it wasn't raining. It was a really windy day, it was also very clouded as well. Something in my mind was screaming to me about luck, but I can't think of who's day it is.

I walked quickly down the streets.

I was so busy trying not to get blown away I didn't notice that I had just run into someone. "Oh! Sorry sir."

"Whatever" came a gruff voice and when I looked at the owner of the voice a shiver went down my spine. This person seemed so familiar.

"Excuse me sir." I said catching up to the mysterious man, "but do I know you?"

He turned to me, "I don't know b-miss. And I don't think so." I looked into his eyes, they were the most exotic color I've ever seen, a deep magenta, too bad they held so much sadness.

"Oh sorry then," I stopped when he roughly grabbed my arm.

"What's your name kid?"

"Kisu Tatsushiru? Why?"

The man gave me a long hard look before immediately turning away and walking briskly away. What a strange person.

I grabbed onto the building as a particularly strong gust of wind nearly blew me off my feet. I continued on towards home. Stepping inside the threshold I was instantly greeted by warm arms wrapping themselves around me.

"Hello sweetie."

"Hey Jake."

He kissed me and I was about to take off my coat but he forced it back gently on me, "come on. Let's go out tonight huh?"

I smiled, "alright"

About a mile down the road there was this little Mexican restaurant that we like to go to. In fact, it was the first place we had met. Jake used to work here and I stopped in one day and then things just… happened.

Twenty minutes later, I was eating a taco salad and he was eating enchiladas when I saw him.

It was that guy from earlier. He had a few other people with him and there was just something about them that seemed to call me…

They took a seat across the room but I could clearly see each and every one of their faces. There was one girl, she had blue hair that reminded me of mine in my dream. The guy from earlier today, a third man who seemed like a complete goofball and was _incredibly_ handsome with jet black hair. And the fourth guy… he reminded me of someone who seemed important, but who?

I accidentally caught his eye and I instantly turned away.

"You ok?" I heard Jake ask.

I took a bite of my salad, "yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said with a fake smile. He couldn't see through it and I was somewhat glad.

I turned to the odd group again and I found myself staring eye to eye with that one guy. He had blue, almost ocean colored, eyes. His hair was a sandy beach color and he had even tan skin, well, as even as I could see. Something seemed familiar about him, but something seemed _off_ at the same time.

I quickly looked away, scolding myself for staring. I went back to eating but a minute later jumped when a hand was slammed on the table.

"Kisu Tatsushiru."

I looked at the guy who I had accidentally been gawking at. "What! Who are you what do you want?"

"Kisu Tatsushiru, is that you."

Who is this guy and what could he possibly want? What did that other guy tell this one? "N-no that's not me. My name is Melody Vander."

"Your lying." he looked me in the eye, which freighted me because his eyes seemed to flash a different color for a split moment before returning to the blue color I saw a moment ago.

"Hey, I don't know who you are but could you leave us alone? We didn't do anything wrong."

He glared, _glared, _at Jake and then looked back at me. "I just want to know what you remember. Do you remember anything at all?"

"What! No sir you have the wrong person I assure you! You really-"

"If I picture you with blue hair, I can see her perfectly. Kisu Tatsushiru, don't you remember?"

Blue hair…

I stood up. I grabbed Jake's hand and walked out to the car. Whoever this guy was he was seriously giving me the creeps. I felt a shiver up my spine when he said from behind me. "By the way, my name is Kisame."

How could he know…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream 2: Who are you?**

**3:30 PM**

"Are you sure about this Kisu?"

"Yes! It was his name, it was _his_ name. Something was off when I looked at his face but the name, it was the same name! and he was real, Jake was with me… he was with me…" I put my head in my hands and heard the scratching of pencil against paper. I sighed.

"Well, I can't say if I was hallucinating or not but I couldn't have been."

"Kisu it will be alright. Perhaps you should come again tomorrow and we can continue to work this out alright?"

"Fine." I put on my coat and grabbed my purse off the couch. I walked out the door and headed straight for star bucks. I ordered a latte and sat down, looking out the window, and sighing heavily.

My phone rang and I picked it up, "hello?"

"Hey sweetie," it was Jake, "are you done yet?"

"Yes I just got out."

"Alright well I wanted to call and let you know that I'll be a bit late coming home because Tom isn't here and I need to take his shift."

I sighed again, "ok."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I blew a kiss into the mic and hung up. I took a sip of my hot drink and rubbed my temples. I almost missed the presence next to me.

It was the same grey-haired man as yesterday. "Why do you keep showing up in my life?"

"Kisu don't you fucking remember?"

"Remember what!" The man took my wrist and I was going to scream when he put a hand over my mouth and dragged me out the door, I was surprised no one even noticed.

Suddenly all I saw was darkness.

When I awoke, all I saw was more darkness. Something was over my eyes and I heard whispers coming from around the room.

"Who are you people! Let me go! What's going on?" the voices stopped as soon as I spoke.

There was a brief movement and whatever was covering my sight was removed… only for me to see more darkness.

"Why did you kidnap her Hidan? That was probably one of the stupidest things you've done today." a rough voice said from out of the empty space. I tried to move a little but my hands were bound behind me and I was sitting on a chair.

"Don't fucking blame me, the damn shark wanted her back and now that she's alive again maybe we can get her to remember what happened!"

I felt something wet slide down my cheek, it was a tear "please… don't hurt… me…"

"Damn you Hidan, your scaring her." suddenly my bonds were released and I curled into as tight a ball as possible. I scrunched myself even further when hands were placed on my shoulders.

"Hey, you'll be alright Kisu." a soft voice whispered into my ear but only made me want to leave all the more. I'll be lucky if I can get out a first time, whoever these people were there was more then one and I could tell they meant business.

Yet, I still felt compelled to ask, "h-how do you know m-my name?"

"Holy mother-fucking-Jashin! Never have I _ever_ heard that bitch stutter! What is this fucking world coming to?"

"Hidan! Shut up, I'm sure she still remembers how to shut you up." silence filled the room and I sat perfectly still as hands were still placed upon my shoulders.

"Anyways, you don't remember me. I want you to I really do, but I really didn't want it to happen like this." a moment later the hands were removed and I heard the sound of someone getting punched, hard.

"Let's get her out of here yeah? For once I agree with you."

Someone else pulled me off the ground and out of the room. Whoever's hands these belonged to must have really sweaty hands, or something… else.

When I was reintroduced to the light once more, I was nearly blinded by the sheer brightness of the sun itself. When I turned to face my captor I saw long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

I stared only for a moment longer, trying to decide which gender this person possessed.

Turning back around I found myself face to face with probably the most handsome man I've ever met in my entire life, and he was the same person from yesterday. Up close I could see his white, almost porcelain, skin. Making his spiky jet black hair stand out all the more. Next to him was another girl, also the one I saw yesterday.

Then there was the fourth one.

He stood back a bit from everyone else, he looked just like the guy I had seen yesterday. Tall, handsome, strong, but there was one thing that stung me. It hurt right in my chest area, my heart.

His skin, was blue.

He looked at me with forlorn eyes and a sad smile graced his lips. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had a slight flashback that gave me a bit of a headache.

"_wait how long have you been there!"_

_I saw half of his face smirk, **"we heard most of the conversation. Cannibalism is cool huh?"**_

_I felt my cheeks get hot. "Oh shut it. I still love Kisame so don't even consider that factor."_

_"Good! Because I'm not letting you go."_

Suddenly a voice broke my train of thoughts.

"I don't care! I want to see her! No I _have _to see her! Do you know how fucking long it's been?" Suddenly a girl who also had blonde hair came rushing through one of the doorways.

Instead of the one behind me though, she had bright green eyes. Another man just as handsome as the first black haired one fallowed closely behind. After a few moments of absolute silence, she said, "Kisu."

A name came to my mind and I cringed to the floor at the sheer force of the memory of it.

When I regained my thoughts, multiple people were giving me concerned looks. "Is your name… Sammy?" I said slowly, trying to regain my bearings.

A look of pure shock mixed with happiness came to her face. "Do you… remember?" she said with a slight smile.

I looked at the ground. "All of you keep asking the same thing, what am I supposed to be remembering?"

Yet another hand was placed softly on my shoulder. The hand was the color of midnight black. **"Your past,** Kisu" I heard two voices but when I turned I only saw one… person? What was on his head? He looked like a giant Venus fly trap!

Immediately I drew back, in my attempt to get away I tripped over something and fell backwards onto a couch. He approached me, "It's alright. **We won't hurt you."**

My eyes widened. Something flashed across me mind, another name but it didn't seem to fit him. I had to ask anyways, "Are you… uh Kevin I think?"

He chuckled, "Nope. **That's your brother"**

I gave him a look and frowned, "I don't have a brother."

"Yes you do Kisu-chan" the girl, Sammy, said from behind me. "And I'm your sister, and then there's Penny but she's not here at the moment."

"What are you all talking about? Your crazy!"

I made a run for the door when something strong gripped my arm. I looked down to see a blue hand. "We have the answer's you're looking for. If you want to learn them, we're more then willing to tell you."

I turned and saw various other people file into the room. Someone with multiple piercing in his nose and overall face area, a person who held a lifeless expression, and yet another who had half of his face masked. I backed up and accidentally ran into the wall behind me.

I felt my legs give out and I hit the floor with a thud. They all seemed so real, so painfully real…

"No! No get away! This is just a dream, I'll wake back up in Jake's arms and this nightmare will be over!" I started crying, I couldn't help it.

**"Jake?"**

"Dream?"

"What?" everyone in the room burst into random fits of conversation. While they were distracted, I opened the door and high-tailed it back home. I stopped the moment I stepped outside, realizing something.

These people, lived one floor beneath my own flat.

I restrained a scream and bolted up the stairs. I heard multiple yells of my name but I didn't even bother turning back. I stopped in front of my door but I didn't have a key so I just banged on it until Jake opened up the door. I rushed in, breathing heavily and heart beating a mile a minute.

"Are you alright? You look pale."

"We need to move!" I ran to our bedroom and began packing various things into the closest bag I could find.

"Kisu! What? Why do we have to move? We've been living here for our entire lives so far, what happened?"

"I was kidnapped," I said breathlessly, "and the people seemed to know. They knew about my nightmare, something is terribly wrong and I don't like it! Please Jake, we have to move as soon as possible."

He took my shoulders, "Ok alright just calm down. Do you have any idea what time it is? It's one o'clock in the morning." He sat me down on the couch, "let's go to bed and discuss this tomorrow alright?"

I felt tears slip down my already stained face but I nodded. I felt safe in his arms I could be strong.

**v^V^v**

**2:57 PM One week later**

"Miss Vander."

"Tatsushiru," I corrected.

Mary coughed somewhat awkwardly, "yes miss Tatsushiru. Perhaps these people truly do know something about you. I think the best thing to do would be to talk with them-"

I flew off the couch I was sitting on, "what! Are you crazy! That's an _absurd_ idea! How could you even-"

She interrupted me, "Miss! Listen Kisu, you won't be alone on this alright. It will be a controlled environment where you can talk to them freely. I'll find a way to contact them alright? Please sit down."

Instead of doing so though, I picked up my coat. "I think I'll go ok? I need to go lay down…"

She looked at me for a moment then I saw her nod. I opened the door and left, my heals clicking against the linoleum floor.

Once more I didn't go home straightaway. Instead I decided to do what Mary has been suggesting for the past week. I stood in front of the door that was beginning to give me nightmares. I took in a deep breath, and knocked.

A moment later he answered the door.

Once again he had normal colored skin and brown hair. He looked at me with shock and something else, was that, happiness?

He looked at me, "I think I'm ready for those answers." I saw him nod and he let me in. I stood, quite awkwardly, in the middle of the hallway until he closed the door and ushered me further into the dungeon.

He gestured for me to sit on the couch. I did and he left. A few minutes later the blonde one, both of them, both the ravens, and two other people I don't think I've met yet. The boy had dirty blonde hair and the other was a girl with jet black hair as well.

The black haired girl whom I haven't met before, suddenly tackled me into a hug. I didn't know how to react to any of this so I sat there until she pulled away. "oh Kisu!" she said through heavy tears.

"This is Penny, your sister, and Kevin. He's your brother." I stared at both of them. Neither seemed to ring any bells.

"So," I turned to blonde male, "ready for your past yeah?"

I winced a bit, "have you always talked that way?"

He laughed, "Yeah."

I heard a slight poof and when I turned my head I saw a thick cloud of smoke and when it cleared the one that answered the door was no longer tan colored, but blue. I stared in awe.

He started talking first. "Introductions first I guess. You know me, I hope, I'm Kisame?" He said with a hopeful glance my way. "Deidara is on your other side." I looked at the blonde male. "And you know these guys." he pointed to my alleged siblings, "and then Itachi and Madara." Madara was the one with short spiky hair, Itachi was the other.

I nodded. Sammy sat next to me and Penny sat on my other. Kisame sat across from me. "So, why do you all know me? And how do you know about my dream?" I had so many questions right now, but I wanted those two answered the most.

Kisame made a face, "what dream?"

"The dream!" I stood up and began pacing, a habit of mine. "I start off staring out a window, something about rain and luck! Then theirs a grave and some people. I remember a car crash I remember my room I had that was painted with various things and it had various posters! There was a lot of people that I don't remember and I know there was someone I had almost killed! And then I remember being somewhere else, I was in whole other world or something! And then… then…" I sat back on the couch. My rant ending.

"And then you died, and met us, and everything went in a circle. Eventually though, you had a child. You named him Mizu. Then, because he wasn't attached to you he lived his life and so did Lily. Lily wasn't your daughter, but you did have. We name her Kaley."

I looked at him. He had just gotten my dream dead one. How could he..?

I stared at him some more. Madara came and stood next to me, "I can still perform that jutsu, but I'm not sure if you want your children to be alive for all eternity with you."

I shook my head, "wait! Whoa wait. You keep saying 'attached' what is that supposed to mean?"

Madara shook his head, "as long as you live everyone in this room does as well. However, they must first be dead and I chose you because you can't die. If you did it would cause a major time paradox or something stupid like that.

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear anything else but I feel like I had to. No I _knew_ I had to. Something in the pit of my gut was telling me to listen to what these people had to say.

I took in a deep breath once more. I looked Kisame dead in the eye.

"Tell me, everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream 3: Answers**

**7:42 PM**

__My name is Kisu Tatsushiru.__

_I have three siblings, all of which are younger then me._

_I was a Naruto fan. The Akatsuki were my favorites. Kisame Hoshigaki was my _most_ favorite._

_Lucky days are real._

_I had two children, whom I've never met because they died before I was 'reborn' as they had put it. The second oldest, Sammy, is married to someone named Itachi Uchiha. Which makes him my brother in-law. Also making Madara some form of family member as well._

_I was with Kisame. He has a ring to prove it. Engraved with a single word: Love. The diamond was blue and was set in a gold band that fit perfectly around my ring finger._

_Someone named Deidara was also seeing someone. A girl who was apparently very close to me. Turns out my other sister Penny was seeing the blonde bomber, which I had learnt later on in the explanation._

_I don't remember any of this. I think they're all crazy. Well, that's what I thought anyway, until I was shown a picture._

_Me. It was me, and a little kid crawling over the two of us. Me and Kisame that is. The one named Zetsu proudly stated he had been the one to take the pictures._

_I was taught something. A jutsu? That's what he called it anyway. And I found myself somewhere else, staring down the road. I nearly screamed._

_In the cemetery, there I was. Perched in front of a grave with an umbrella with little red clouds on it._

_My mind reeled._

_Then, they showed up._

_I repeated whatever the blue one had taught me and I was sitting, soaked, on their couch. I was handed a towel._

_Crazy. That's all they were. Or a dream even. A hallucination is even more believable then them being real._

_I knew they were fake. They had to be. They just _had __to. They brought so many things from my nightmare out, that it hurt. It hurt my head to try and remember, it hurt my chest probably from the stress.__

_This isn't me. This isn't my life._

_My real name is Melody Vander._

_My parents were Pat and Sierra Woods. I have no siblings._

_I'm happily married to a man named Jake Vander. I am twenty-eight years old and we've been happy together for a long time._

_My parents are not dead, my lover is not a blue-skinned shark. And my friends most certainly aren't a bunch of people from a dream I had._

_I didn't send my father to jail. I've never had kids, heck I'm still a virgin. I didn't get into a car crash with these people. I am not some 'time master.'_

_I am merely crazy._

_Yes I have to be the one that's losing it. I'm the one that's hit rock bottom. I'm crazy, there's no doubt about it. All those years finally did me in. I should do to the insane asylum and let them lock me up._

_I know this because I do not have blue hair, I do not have silver eyes naturally, and I most certainly __not Kisu Tatsushiru._

_But why is that, when I look into his eyes, I believe him?_

Every word they say. Every single word, I believe. Something about them speaks the truth and it burns, somewhere deep inside, it burns badly. I cringed at the internal pain I was suffering from and I sat there with my eyes closed.

And I sat there, until I heard a song. I cracked an eye open. "What's this?" I said nervously. Kisame looked at me with sad, longing eyes.

"It's the first song you and me listened two after we were… together."

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control _

_Oh, oh_

_But you don't really give a shit, you go with it, go with it, go with it_

_'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_You said "Hey, what's your name?"_

_It took one look and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey," And since that day_

_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

Something in my mind triggered a thought. That thought broke lose and rattled in my brain, trying to break free from the cage it was in.

What was this? Why is my heart suddenly pounding? Why can't I breathe? It's like when I first met Jake, when I had first fallen in love with him…

_And that's why I smile It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need…_

_The reason why I smile  
><em>  
>"You said you hated your life. You played this song saying it makes you think of us whenever you hear it." My blood pounded in my ears. I felt something bubble up inside of me. It was… really painful.<p>

"Do you remember anything Kisu?" I turned my head towards the voice. It was foggy but I could see that it was coming from Penny.

My head felt like it was going to burst at any minute. Why did I feel like this? What was going on? I could see straight anymore…

But I could still hear the words.

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo _

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_You said "Hey, what's your name?"_

_It took one look and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey," and since that day_

_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

"The reason why…" the reason. The reason. It echoes through my head. The reason. What reason? Why did I smile? Was I once in love with this man before? Could everything he said have been one hundred percent true? Has my entire life been a lie?

"Kisu I know that you're the reason I smile. Bringing you into my life has just been so… wonderful. We, no _I_, need you to remember. Can you? Please."

I shook my head. "Why did you play this song again?"

He came over and sat next to me. "It's _our _song, Kisu."

Our song.

Me and Jake have a song. It's Teenage dream. It's the song that played first on the DJ's mix tape. The one played at our wedding.

I had just enough time to finish that thought before warm blue lips came crashing onto mine. Everything in me spun. My head, my thoughts, my body. Nothing was working properly, and yet, somewhere in the background, I could still hear the music.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_And that's why I smile it's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile _

I sat there a few moments. Stunned as all get out. What do I do? What do I say? What _can_ I say?

Instead of doing or saying anything though, I stood, turned, and left. Somewhere behind me I heard someone fall to the floor. I kept walking, not looking back. The only thing on my mind right now was to get out of there. I wanted to go home and think things through.

I opened the door and Jake was there, drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey sweetie. What's up? You look pale."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm fine. Just thinking too much."

He shrugged, "alright then. Want some dinner? I got that ramen stuff you love so much."

I nodded and he went off to go make me some food. I plopped down onto the couch after hanging my coat up and taking my shoes off. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until a knock at the door made me jump a foot into the air.

I answered it firs, Jake coming close behind. I answered it and went pale. "Hello Kisu." the man on the other side said, somewhat cynically.

Jake wiped his hands on his pants. "Can we help you with anything sir?"

He looked at me, a small, evil, smile gracing his pale lips. "Yes, I'm just a friend of Kisu so I while I was in the neighborhood I decided to stop by."

I saw Jake raise an eyebrow. "Really now? I've never seen you around."

"I'm a childhood friend from Washington I can assure you. Right Kisu?"

I nodded because the look on his face told me that if I said otherwise someone might die. I gulped lightly.

Madara ushered me out and into the parking lot and into the car. We got in and he sighed heavily.

"Do you truly not remember anything?"

I shook my head, a bit relieved. "What are you doing." I asked as he started the car.

"Taking us to that shooting range. Let's see if you recall 'the great Uchiha falling flat on his ass from a gun' as you had put it."

I turned my head. I didn't know what that meant but since I had spent my time trying to learn about them I knew what he was talking about, but what about a gun? I shook my head.

I think it's around nine now and the range doesn't close until ten tonight. So we went in. I didn't like this but did I really have a choice? We went outside, he shot with perfect ease, while I fell over about eight times.

_Him_ falling down my ass, literally.

He laughed every time my face met pavement. Eventually though, I had had enough. "Ok please just take me home. This is getting ridicules."

He did that but we only got as far as the car. "One more thing though, before you make up your mind to leave us for good, I think you should meet the last three members."

I looked at him, horrified. There were more?

He pulled us up to a little flat about five miles from mine. Why are all these people so close? I've never met a single one of them once before.

He got out and so did I. "Kisu, you are about to meet Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi's brother and also your sibling in-law. You will also meet Karin and Juugo his… friends of sort."

He knocked on the door, a moment later I nearly choked in the darkness that surrounded the person standing in the doorway.

I coughed awkwardly. He was handsome, like all these Uchiha's seem to be, but he was… different. More ominous and terrifying.

"What do you-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he looked into my eyes. I looked back into his black orbs,

"Hi?" I said, unsure.

He looked at me, "what is she doing here-" but he had to stop again as a _really_ tall man with orange spiky hair came through.

I mean, this guy was _tall._ Kisame was pretty tall but I think this guy was taller!

He spotted me and I saw my life turn into one of those comedy sitcoms. Only, this wasn't funny, and it wasn't a show where I could walk off the stage.

I was tackled to the ground in a hug by the massive man. Nearly being crushed under his weight. I could only breathe when Madara pulled him off me. "I'm sorry, but I missed you Kisu. We all have."

Suddenly a girl with obnoxiously red hair was in my face. Her voice just as annoying. "Why did you disappear! Ever since you left Juugo has had more of his anger fits and Sasuke's been more in the corner then usual! And Suigetsu has mood swings like a pregnant lady! I'm just glad that there's _finally _some calm chakra around here!"

Then, a man who had light lavender colored hair emerged from the darkness of the house. Smiling with a mouthful of sharp teeth like Kisame's. "That's Karin's way of saying she missed you too." He said as he approached me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Who are you?" I took a step away and stood behind Madara.

He smiled, "don't remember? It's me Suigetsu, over there is your buddy Juugo, and Karin and Sasuke. I swear to this day you're the only one who's insulted him and lived." he said with a wide grin.

I saw Sasuke's frown grow deeper, if that was even possible. "Yes," he said through gritted teeth, "I still don't understand…"

He swiftly turned and left. Madara pushed me in front of him. "Well this was only supposed to be a quick stop, but I think you should stay the night Kisu. What you think?" Karin quickly agreed, saying it would be nice to not have to deal with Suigetsu alone.

Juugo agreed silently and Suigetsu… he practically screamed yes to the world.

"Uh I don't know…" it was too late though as I was pulled inside and left as the door was slammed.

Sasuke suddenly reappeared.

"We will spend more time getting to know each other. You still owe me that conversation."

I found myself meeting the hardwood floor, I had fallen over. The three of them came closer. I did what I did best when I was scared, curl up into a ball and close my eyes.

It didn't help.

I was hoisted off the floor and put onto the shoulder of the one called Juugo. At this height I could easily touch the ceiling. I was placed, surprisingly gently, onto yet another couch. I pulled out my phone and called Jake, fully aware I was being watched.

"Hey hon I'll be spending the night over at Madara's ok? He's that old friend from earlier and he ended up marring another old friend of mine. Love you too." I hung up and as I soon as I did my phone was crushed by Sasuke. Who had used just his hands.

I whimpered.

He leaned down to face me, "you are scared now. Why are you so different from before? Go on, insult me like you usually do."

I pulled up my legs and we ended up having a five minute staring contest. Suddenly a vase was crashed into the wall. "What's wrong with you!" he screamed. Sasuke threw another pot or something at the wall and it shattered dramatically. Dirt flying everywhere.

"Sasuke calm down!" Karin said, I gasped as he punched her and she went flying into the wall opposite of me.

"Do something!" he screamed in my face. I shrank back. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

He was so close to me I couldn't think of what to do. So I recalled my memories of the shippuden series and flicked him in the forehead. Instantly, the insane look in his eyes disappeared and he fell silent. Backing away from me.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu questioned.

Ignoring it, he looked directly at me, "that's better." then he left.

I curled into ball-form again. A warm comforting aura enveloped me along with arms. I saw red hair and I faced Juugo.

"It'll be alright Kisu. He's been a bit… strange since you died." I embraced him in the hug and I felt the tears coming. Everyone looked surprised.

Suigetsu sat on my other side. "Boy you've changed!" he said while stretching out and putting his feet on the table only for Karin to whack him upside the head.

"What have I told you about putting your feet on the table!"

Suigetsu scoffed. "Tch, whatever." He then flung an arm around my now tense shoulders. "Just relax Kisu, it's going to be a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream 4: Sleepover, from hell**

**12:45 PM**

Everyone sat on the couch, seemingly unamused.

I blinked. Then blinked again.

Madara had shown up again and declared that he was going to stay as well, and the others were none to happy at the news.

Sasuke seemed the least happy. Although, he seemed pissed at everything. So I knew this guy 'before' whatever happened? I leaned over to Karin who was right next to me. "Was Sasuke always this… unhappy?"

She looked at me, then back in the direction the raven haired boy had gone. "No not always, his chakra was actually happy and so _cool_, now it's so dark…"

"Why do you keep saying 'chakra?'"

She looked at me and pushed up her glasses, "it's what we use to-"

Madara cut her off, "don't bother. She'll learn in time."

I shook my head. "Whatever. Where did Sasuke go? I want to talk to him." Karin gave me a nervous look and pointed me to a room down the hall.

I fallowed her vision and walked down the hallway. It felt more like I was going off to a death sentence rather then to go speak with someone. I stopped in front of a door which I guessed to be his and I knocked once. Instantly the door was opened to reveal a disheveled room with papers strewn apart. Sasuke appeared before me, looking even more irritated then before. His face only softened a fraction when he saw me.

"Um… hi." I said quite awkwardly.

"What do you want."

I rubbed my arm, a habit of mine. "I just wanted to talk to you." He walked away but left the door opened, when I entered though, it was closed lightly.

"About what."

I shrugged and sat on his messy bed, "I don't know. Something told me to talk to you though."

"Well you do still owe me that conversation."

I tilted my head. "What conversation?"

He turned away, "nevermind."

I shuffled a bit, it was getting a bit awkward. "So…" I said, breaking the suffocating silence.

I bit my lip in slight frustration. "So…" I said again. He still didn't respond and I was going to leave when he stopped me from opening the door.

"Did I say you could go?"

I smirked a bit, " you never said I couldn't" he growled a bit and I stopped smirking.

"Sit. Back. Down." he said, rather menacing, his voice dripped with anger and hatred.

I did and I breathed in slowly. As scary as he seemed to be, it was almost as if it was all an act.

"You said I owed you a conversation, well, let's talk then. Don't just stand there, let's finish this thing."

"Very well," in an instant he was standing in front of me, "answer me this and answer clearly: why do you like Kisame"

I stared. And stared some more.

"What?"

Suddenly something was sliced across my face, I barely had enough time to register what it was and even less time to get out of the way of Sasuke's rage path. How I did it I don't know, but I'm glad I was able to. Sasuke was holding a long katana that probably would've sliced my head off.

"that's nearly exactly what you said last time! Why the _hell_ do you keep avoiding such a _simple_ question!" the sword was flung into a wall and that was where it stayed. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Sasuke?"

"You never answer me, you don't respect me! What is it with you!" I was shocked. I didn't respect him? How could he think that? I just met him of course I respect him, it takes a lot for someone to lose my respect.

"What do you-"

"Oh no! do not play this game with me. I do _not_ understand any of this and you don't make it any easier! I can clearly see that you won't answer this one question why, I don't know, but no matter what I do, you won't crack!"

"What-"

"Kisu, I've broken nearly every bone in your body, I've nearly killed you three times over, don't you remember that time I cut off your tongue!" I stared at him. Into his crazed eyes.

"What!"

"Of course you don't."

I sat down, I didn't even notice that I had stood up. After a few moments of silence I had to ask, "did you really cut off my tongue?"

I heard him scoff, "no. I wanted to see you reaction to that comment. You reacted just as I thought you would; confused."

"Oh. What about the others things?" There was no response. What the heck was with this guy? Yes he was scary, yes he was probably mentally disturbed, but why do I feel like I know him? From somewhere else, from a time when he was… _happy?_

Well, happy-ish. I can't really picture Sasuke doing something like DDR or… smiling.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Depends."

I took in a deep breath and asked what seemed to be the center of my current problems.

"Who's Kisame?"

Time seemed to freeze. He turned very, _very_ slowly to look at me. "what did you just ask."

I didn't know what to say. He glared me down. "I um…"

"did you really just ask what I think you did? Did you really just ask who the _love of you life_ is?"

I squeaked, and suddenly I was pushed onto the bed where Sasuke had pushed me.

"Uh…"

"You would never shut up about him! It was always Kisame this or Kisame that. Your were head over heals _in love _with that shark! And now you go asking who he is?"

Just as quickly as he was on me, he was off, laughing. I think. "Sasuke?" I don't think he understood what I meant. I knew who he was, I meant _who_ he was, like what other connections did he have with me. He was taking this the wrong way!

He laugh sounded maniacal, rusty, and unused. "That's rich! How could you forget!" he was laughing even harder now. It was quite disturbing and I didn't know whether to slap some sense into him or run away.

But before I could decide, I was shoved onto his bed again. Sasuke had stopped laughing and he was now looking (or glaring) into my eyes. He didn't move, didn't talk, just laid above me, a wild glint in his eyes.

"You're the strangest girl I've ever met." he came closer and I squirmed, "you are not shy like Hinata, nor are you overzealous like Ino. And you do not harass me like Sakura did, and you most certainly don't completely fawn over me like Karin. Your… really weird."

I almost wanted to laugh. I was weird? He should really meet his other friends if he thinks _I'm _the weird one.

I felt something light on my lips that pulled me from my thoughts and I finally noticed that I was lip-locked with Sasuke. I froze, completely unsure of what to do. This wasn't Jake, I don't love Sasuke, hell I just met him. Actually, I really didn't feel anything at all.

My mind didn't process anything until Sasuke was pushed off and sitting on the floor and I was running out the door, only to run into something strong and muscled. I looked up into the red-heads eyes. Juugo I think he said?

I clung to him, crying a bit. I was scared and for some reason, I really, truly, trusted him.

"What's wrong!" he voice was laced with concern. I pulled my act together.

"I'm not really sure! Please help me, I need to get out of here, I want to go home. This is all so confusing, first I have a bunch of people calling me Kisu, next I have some secret lover, and now Sasuke just kissed me, I don't understand!"

A hand was placed over my mouth, "wait back up. Sasuke _kissed_ you? What? That doesn't sound like him."

"I wouldn't know! But it was just, ah!"

My hands went to my head and I stooped down to the ground.

His hands were on my shoulders and for a quiet moment everything seemed content. The quiet was ruined by a loud crash coming from the room I had just exited. Juugo picked me up and took me back to the living room.

The loud noises still came from Sasuke's room and I did my best to ignore him. Eventually though Madara had had enough and he stood to go confront Sasuke.

After he left a bowl of steaming soup was placed in front of me.

I looked down at it, I couldn't tell what was in the broth, then I looked up at Suigetsu who smiled his sharp toothed smile.

"Thought you might be hungry. Besides, ramen was always your favorite."

I picked up the chopsticks that were in the bowl and I started eating. I may not know much about Japan or China but like every other American I knew how to use a pair of chopsticks.

When I was finished I noticed that everyone was staring at me and the room was dead silent.

"W-what?" I asked curiously, maybe I had something on my face?

"She stuttered!" Suigetsu wailed.

Karin gasped as well but Juugo didn't seemed too amused by it.

I tilted my head, "why is everyone so surprised by me stuttering? It's not like I can help it. Especially when I feel like I'm about to die at any moment."

Juugo patted my back softly and I saw him smile brightly. I wonder why everyone wasn't telling me that I had been in love with him. I mean, he was handsome, he was very kind to me, and he always looked so happy.

I smiled lightly back at him.

When a loud crash echoed throughout the halls did everything freeze. I put done the bowl and I stood up. Juugo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kisu what are you doing?"

"If Madara can't stop him then I will. It seems as though I have some sort of power over him."

Karin scoffed and rolled her eyes, I faced her, "Ha! Power? Yeah right… I wouldn't say power as in strength per se…"

I shook my head slightly and I crept slowly over to Sasuke's room. There were still various noises and crashes which surprised me because I didn't even know there were that many things to break.

I turned the knob and found it unlocked.

I walked in slowly, I may have looked ok but I was shaking on the inside. I peaked my head in and Sasuke was in the middle of what looked like choking Madara.

I entered fully and I took Madara by the hand and led him out the room.

Closing the door I turned to a fuming Sasuke.

He stared me down but I suddenly got the courage from no where to stand up to him, "listen Sasuke. I don't know who I was back 'whenever' but I'm not that person anymore! You said I didn't respect you, of course I do I only just met you a few hours ago. To lose my respect you have to something really dumb and assholish. I asked you who Kisame was as in what was he like, of course I knew who the hell he was I've met him!" and then, the sound of hand hitting face echoed in the silence that fallowed.

I realize I just slapped Sasuke. Why, I don't know, oddly enough it felt somewhat natural.

His hair covered his eyes but I saw his mouth curl into a smirk. "Now that's the Kisu I remember," he stood up straight, "so you respect me now?"

I put my hand down from it's position in the air, "y-yes. What's that got to do with anything?"

His smirk grew, "oh nothing." And then his face was in mine and he was kissing me again.

When I tried to push him off though he barely had to resist my feeble attempts.

When he finally broke for air he said, "you've been gone for so long Kisu, and since you don't seem to fully recall Kisame I'll just have to take his place."

"_You were saying," he said in a dark voice._

_"I was saying before Karin interrupted me, was that I don't care who you are or what you can do! I don't give a crap about the fact you're an Uchiha or that you could probably rip me to shreds with Susano'o. I do NOT care! Uchiha Sasuke. I don't care what your fighting for, I don't care who or what your trying to get revenge on, and you know why? Because your still just a kid."_

"Just a kid…" his eyes grew wide and he took a step back, which I think surprised the both of us.

"What did you say."

I looked up and poked his forehead, "just a kid Sasuke Uchiha…"

With that I left the room and I was headed for the door. When no one stopped me I knew I had made it out to freedom. Unfortunately I had no way home.

Also unfortunately it was around one o'clock so it was really late. I decided to go back inside and get Madara.

"Drive me back," I said as I pushed him to the car.

"Back home? At this hour?"

"No back to where the rest of you are." He complied and when we entered their home I was surprised that mostly everyone was awake.

I noticed a new person was in the room. He had bright red hair like Karin's and his face was set in a bored expression.

"If you wondering that's Sasori. He never sleeps so don't be worried." Too late, I was already worried.

I saw the ever-discussed Kisame sitting on the couch. He was laying with his hands crossed behind his head. He smiled when he looked at me and the way his teeth looked mixed with his shark-like appearance was oddly charming. Perhaps I still found some attraction to him after all.

"Kisame…" I said, testing out his name. His eyes lit up when I called him and he came bounding over like a dog. Ok I have to admit, it was rather cute.

"Yes Kisu?" he asked happily.

I tilted my head so I could get a good look at him. A really good look. I took in his blue skin, his most striking feature, then the three gill-like marking under his eyes. Now I'm looking straight into them. His eyes held so much hope that it was suffocating. I looked away and at the ground.

"D-did Sasuke like me?"

He seemed taken aback by the comment, the light from his eyes drained a bit. Before I could say anything else though Madara said from behind me, "Sasuke kissed her so she's wondering what their past was."

First, I saw him flare up in anger, then he suddenly laughed, apparently dismissing it. "Tch, you two fought like no tomorrow. How you lived within each others boundaries is beyond me, that's ok though because if he dared touch you I would kill him. Speaking of touching and killing, I have an Uchiha that needs to be exterminated." His angry glare returned at full force.

I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"No it's fine Kisame. I just wanted to know our past is all." I didn't need someone dying around here.

He growled. I didn't know how to react to it.

I gulped a bit and I took a step away from, he noticed and stopped growling.

"Kisu, uh, sorry. But that Uchiha will seriously pay." Kisame sat back down and someone else I don't think I've met yet walked in. It was a girl and I was relived and a little scared at the same time.

She nodded her head to me, "good to see you Kisu. I heard you were around. If you've forgotten I am Konan," as fast as she came she left.

Madara placed a hand on my shoulder, "probably looking for Nagato or something, you'll still have to meet him."

I blinked a few times and I took a seat on the couch near, but not right next to, Kisame. He still seemed elated that I was close though. In that moment I realize how much he cared and still cares for me.

I watched him for a moment but I looked away when he suddenly turned and was looking at me straight in the face.

"Kisu…" I looked back at him. Oddly enough I found him attractive, even though he was blue, and looked like a shark, which I fear, and he was blue. Did I mention he was blue?

Perhaps my 'old self' was coming back up from some unknown part of me.

And then, before I could truly comprehend what was going on, something soft and warm was touching my lips.

This was my third kiss of the night but this time I felt something. It sparked deep within me and for a long moment it lasted. It seemed like forever until we broke apart and when we did I found myself leaning forward a bit.

My eyes widened. What did I just do? I was married, I was _committed_ to someone, and I'm here one flat below kissing someone I didn't even know? I stood quickly and I back up.

Kisame stood as well at my actions, "Kisu whoa I didn't mean that uh…"

I then felt as if something hit the back of my skull. My brain rattled in my head for a moment and I couldn't see straight.

When the pain subsided I looked up into Kisame's eyes. Somehow, something had changed, somehow everything seemed clearer. Somehow I knew that Sasori was really a puppet.

"I think I remember a few things," then nothing but darkness.

I had fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dream 5: Memories**

**2:56 AM**

My head throbbed painfully. I sat up and something fell down onto my lap. I picked up an ice pack and stared at it for a moment before holding it to my violently pounding head.

I blinked a few times adjusting to the dark room. I looked around and I saw nobody in sight.

Suddenly everything came crashing down on me. Sasuke kissed me, Kisame kissed me, I knew Sasori was a puppet, what did that last one even mean?

Wait, no I vaguely remember in the Naruto series that there was some puppet master guy who was red haired. Yes I think that may have been Sasori.

I looked down and noticed the blanket wrapped snugly around me. I got up and looked around for someone. I needed to talk now, I remembered something that may or may not be important. I stumbled into the kitchen where I saw Kisame sitting in a chair having a conversation with Madara. Both turned to look at me when I made my entrance.

Instead of filtering, I just blurted out, "I think remember something!"

Madara looked surprised, "really now? What is it you remember?"

"Um uh… something about a curse mark. Um I'm not sure, and something about my blue hair… that seems so much less important now," but I could've sworn I remembered something else. Something that was incredibly important.

"Really," was all he said.

I shook my head, it was foggy.

"Uh…"

Madara stood, ushered me into a seat, and sat back down. "Don't force it Kisu. You'll be fine we've got all the time in the world. Literally."

Then at that moment, I think I just got hit by a truck because my whole reality seemed ten times bigger.

"I can't die."

"So you do remember something then?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I can't die. I. can't. DIE! That makes no freaking sense, what the hell! No, just _no!_

I clutched my head in confusion and I felt it hit the table loudly. A few moments later I heard something hit the wood table and I saw it was a cup of coffee. Taking it in my hands I took a heavy gulp.

I was about halfway through my third cup when I finally slowed down, "and something about Sasori being a puppet." I said, for no reason whatsoever.

Madara let out an amused chuckle, "he's human now but good effort."

I felt another thought creeping up in the back of my head but I forced it down. I didn't need anymore heart attacks.

Still though, it came and I swam around in the thought for awhile.

"Something else is on the tip of my tongue but I have no idea what. Somehow I feel like it has something to do with Sasuke and Itachi though…"

I saw Madara and Kisame share a look, they tried to hide it but they failed. "What?"

"Um Kisu," Kisame started but Madara held out a hand.

"Only Itachi, Kisame, and myself know what your thinking about. Kisu, the truth to this memory is not a pretty one. Do you want us to tell you?"

"Yes," I didn't even hesitate, but he did.

"Alright, but you mustn't tell Sasuke. Don't even hint at it."

"Ok…"

He took in a deep breath and I braced myself for the news, I wasn't prepared enough for what he said though, "you killed his family."

For a moment everything just stopped. The air, the earth, my heart.

"W-what."

"Kisu, if you hadn't Itachi would've and…" Madara explained everything to me in full detail.

I remembered from the show that yes Itachi killed his family and yes Sasuke wanted revenge. But me? There's no way that I… I can't even kill a bug!

But then my brain turned against me and all those thoughts came crashing down.

_"I will have me revenge!"_

_"Kisu why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"_

_"Kisu are you crazy? Do you have any idea what Sasuke will do to you if he _**ever**finds out? Or Danzo even!"

_"Don't do something this foolish again."_

_"Was it fun bitch?"_

Not sure who said the last one but I didn't care. At some point I had killed someone. Not just one person either, a bunch of people, a family no less!

My hands fumbled for my coffee cup but someone pulled it away. It was Kisame.

"Calm down Kisu. It's alright, that was the old you. You're a… different person now…"

I could hear the disappointment in his voice but I didn't comment on it. Madara leaned on the table and he watched me, when I had had enough of his awkward gaze I said, "what?"

"Kisu, please understand that I'm not lying. No one here would lie to you, surprisingly."

I looked at him and I looked him straight in the eyes. He seemed surprised, and in that surprise, I found that he was right.

I felt a slight flood of relief but at the same time the whole world came crashing down on my shoulders.

A comfortable silence filled the room until suddenly I heard a "found it!" coming from down the hallway.

I turned and saw Zetsu come running down the hallway with something in his hand.

"What did you find Zetsu?" Madara asked.

"This-" as he said that he tripped over the edge of the couch, I tried not to laugh.

**"Damnit. We need to move that thing, **I found this," Zetsu placed a photo in front of where I was sitting. Picking it I looked straight at it.

The photo was old and yellowed but still very readable. Looking into it I saw Kisame who was sitting right next to me, myself, and a little boy sandwiched between us.

I gulped.

"When did you take that picture?" Kisame asked.

"When you were resurrected, **thought it would be perfect blackmail but we forgot about it."**

I set the picture down and just continued to stare at it. Surprisingly it was the least weirdest thing that's happened. However, it was the one solid piece of proof that I did have a life before. So one question remains, how did I get to where I was now?

"How come I don't remember anything then."

There was a pause. I turned to Madara, waiting for an answer.

He held up his hands in defense, "what do you want me to say?"

"Well you seem to have all the answers around here!"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "well with everything we've just told you are sure you want to know this too?"

"With everything I've had to deal with in the last few days I don't think this will effect me to much-"

"You died."

My heart attack returned, "I thought I couldn't die!"

"Not, technically. We found out that no you don't die however when you have a child it greatly increases your chance to die. For real. You, Kisu, you're a time master as you know. However, there can only be one at a time, and only one. If there were to be two time would collapse, same as if you were to truly die without another to take over. Well, turns out that your children, Mizu and Lily, either one of them could've killed you and become the next time master. Not like they would but it's still an open possibility. You still with me?"

I sat back and held my chest, it felt like I was going to explode, my insides were so tight and knotted together.

With regret, I nodded and he continued.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale," I turned to Kisame and swallowed my fears.

"I'm fine, continue Madara."

"Alright. We actually figured that out together you and I when you took me with you back in time to see you father. Who I was surprised was Sakumo. The girl's name we found out was Hikari, she was the current time master, and this is where the chaos begins. This is your first life and you were about ten years old and already a master at everything. Like the copy-nin a prodigy, best at everything even in the small village you lived in. Danzo, found out about Sakumo's little excursion and he took a self mission to exterminate the child. However once he found out who the mother was he decided to have you kill her."

I found myself on the floor, breathing heavily.

"We should stop-" Kisame started.

"No, continue, this is just a bit much to process all at once. I can't believe I've killed so many people…"

"Kisu just breath. Anyway, yes unfortunately you killed your mother. And Danzo had this belief that whoever kills the time master becomes one. Since Hikari knew how to use her abilities he had you do his work. When that was done, he immediately killed you afterwards. Once he realized he gained nothing, he grabbed as many Sharingan as he could to survive long enough to find you. He was going to find you as a child and raise you as a killer. It didn't work since by the time you came back around he was long gone."

I sat on the ground staring up at the ceiling. It seemed to be spinning because right now my mind couldn't get a proper grip on reality.

I blinked a few times to let the information sink in, I couldn't comprehend it all completely but some things really forced their way through and hit home. I had killed so many people, a family, a mother that was my own, numerous others probably. I myself have died a couple of times.

Shaking my head I stood up shakily.

As I stood I spotted the picture on the corner of the table. I grabbed it and looked at it for a moment.

Ripping in half I made my way towards the door.

"Kisu!" Kisame shouted, I ignored him and opened the door to the warm night air.

"Goodbye," shutting the door, I ran as fast I could away from this place. Right now I needed to get away and breath for a little bit. I needed to get my priority's straight and find the sunlight again. This train has to keep going I wasn't going to let it crash.

When my body finally ran out of steam I slowed. My mind seemed to provide a place for me to go and I found myself standing in front of an old decrepit house that looked as if it hadn't been touched in forever.

Ivy and weeds were strewn about the rotten yard. Dirt smeared across the broken windows, as terrified as I was I was drawn to the place.

Slowly I made my way across the lawn and to the front door. The hinges creaking as well as the floorboards. I bit my lip, what was I doing? There's a small possibility this could be someone's home.

Still though, I traveled further inside the house. Going to the top floor I saw a few doors. Opening the first one to my right the door fell off the hinges and landed in a loud bang. I cringed at the noise and sneezed at the dust that came up.

Looking in I saw that the room was split completely in half. On one side posters of the Akatsuki hung and the walls were a rusty red. The other half was black with motorcycles and posters of girls in swimsuits. The bed was even stranger, half of the dusty comforter was blue on the black side and it was stitched to another grass green comforter.

I shut the door.

Going down to the next room I saw yellow, and lot's of it. The whole wall was yellow and lot's of it. Orange suns and swirls were painted over the yellow and the room was very bright but warming. The frail moth eaten comforter had Naruto on it.

I didn't understand why this house still had everything in it. Perhaps it was just left behind after years of forgetting.

Upon entering the third room I smiled at the normality of it. The walls were a sold purple and the bedspread a shade lighter. The name SAMMY was written across a wooden headboard and a broken lamp lay on it's side on the floor next to an equally broken window.

Finally, I found the last room and something about it made me shiver. It was only the fact that it looked exactly like my current one but the fact that I think I saw dried blood on the floor.

I looked around, the ghosts of my past seemed to be dancing around me. In the back of my head I heard a gunshot.

With a gasp I ran outside and slammed the door, nearly breaking it.

I left without another thought and I shut the front door without a sound.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I whipped around to face a girl who looked to be a few years older then me.

"Um…"

"This place is haunted, if you were dared to go in I suggest you just call chicken."

I gulped, "um yeah. My name's Kisu, what's yours."

The girl gasped and I frowned, "oh gosh. You have the same name as the girl who… never mind that. Uh, call me Cassidy. When I was young, seven or eight, a girl by the name of Kisu Tatsushiru was shot here. She lived, but it was terrifying."

"H-how old are you now?"

"Thirty-eight. You know, I used to know the kids that lived here. I was the same age Kevin I think, when Kisu was eighteen-ish. They never let anyone close, but I used to live next door and usually I heard most of the screams…"

Her voice trailed off and felt Goosebumps on the back of my neck. Swallowing fiercely I looked back up at the ancient house.

"How long ago was it now?"

"About thirty-one years I think. Long time ago. It's just something I was never able to forget. My parents immediately moved out after that. Every now and again I come back around to the old neighborhood to see if anything's changed. All these years, and it's still the same…"

With a deep sigh Cassidy waved goodbye and left. Chills crawled up my spine and I hurried off in the general direction I thought was home.

Instead I ended up wandering the street. I went into a small café and I saw that it was nearing four AM. I sighed from not getting any sleep tonight and I was incredibly grateful I had no work tomorrow.

Hopefully Jake will help me mend this open wound called my memories. I ordered a latte and a chocolate chip muffin because I was starving. As I ate I noticed it was the same coffee place Hidan pulled me from.

I looked out the window and rain began to poor down from the sky.

The grey clouds obscured the natural darkness and stars, but the rain was calming. The word luck echoed in my mind and I knew something about today or this morning even was supposed to be great.

I smiled at the irony of it all as I downed the last bit of my coffee. Suddenly, a thought entered my mind and I smiled evilly.

If I was the one who brought those insane people here, I can put them somewhere back.

Standing up, my mind made up, I exited into the pouring rain. If I did this now I could go on with my life.

As I walked I figured that if I send them back to where the were originally from they would wait for me. So that means the future is where they're going to end up.

Even if I can't die, I won't have to speak to them for however far I want to send them forward.

Finally I came up to their door and knocked softly on it.

Kisame answered the door and I didn't look at him as I walked right in.

Madara raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched into a grin, "that's the brash and hasty Kisu I remember."

"Where is everyone," I demanded, "I want everyone in the room now."

"What for."

"Just do it," I growled. This isn't normally how I was but I wanted, no I _needed,_ for these guys to just go. Even if I send them to the future though, it'll be like the blink of an eye for them but for me it will be plenty of time. I'll send them so far into the future I'll never have to see them for a long, long time.

"Alright," I waited on the couch, not caring if I was getting it wet.

"What is it Kisu?" Itachi and Sammy came in looking worried, Next Penny, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kevin, Konan, Deidara, and Sasori in that order.

"Anyone missing," I asked. When Madara shook his head I held my hands up.

"What what are you doing yeah?"

"Something I really should've done before,"

"Wait Kisu-"

And then, they were all gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief and fell to the floor. Finally, they were out of my life.

Oh but wait, I still needed to send Sasuke and his group with them. Well, actually they didn't seem that bad so I guess they could stick around.

I went outside into the rain and let the water wash down my body. I guess something good did come out of today.

I smiled widely, feeling free yet emotionally tired. Going back upstairs, I unlocked the door and found Jake sleeping on the couch. I gave him a light kiss on the forehead and changed my clothes and went to bed.

I woke him up and told him to go to bed and he did, and before I as well I sat down in my chair and let everything process for a bit. My brain was filling in all the little details I had missed or hadn't heard and when I was satisfied I finally went to sleep.

Jake unconsciously wrapped an arm around me and I fell asleep, perfectly happy.

The Akatsuki, were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha Zetsu and his entrances :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream 6: What was I thinking?**

**10:52 PM**

I laid down in bed silently, alone.

Jake was gone, I was with him for ten more years before I finally realized that what the Akatsuki had told me was real. It's not like I doubted them, it just seemed that the fact of not dying seemed too unrealistic. When I opened my eyes though, on that day, I saw tired lines around his eyes, I saw the way his shoulders sagged, I saw how much older he looked. And I saw how much I looked the same.

Some old friend and I were comparing photos one day, and one of them commented, "man whatever you're doing Kisu it's great! You look the same way you did ten years ago."

It was just a passing comment really, it was supposed to be a compliment, but I knew, the truth that laid behind it.

With incredible regret, I left. I realized that if I stuck around any longer someone would notice I wasn't getting any older. By now, Jake is long gone, and I am nearing a hundred and seventy years old. I couldn't believe that I was so old. I was glad I still looked young, but it just seemed impossible.

Now days I hung around with Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Sugetsu. Juugo was always really nice to me, Karin and I shopped around a lot as well, Sasuke had told me that since they we're attached to me, they couldn't die either.

I was relieved to know that I had someone to rely on, but I was worried that I was just slowly going insane. Currently, this was insanity at it's best, trying to pull me down into it's clutches.

"Kisu," Karin said while coming into my room, I lived with them as well, since I had to keep proving to myself that all of this was real.

"Yeah?" sitting up, I faced Karin.

"Sasuke wants to talk to you."

I stood and walked passed her out the door. Going into Sasuke's room I sat on his bed silently, he faced me with his usual glaring face.

"I think it's time you bring the Akatsuki back," he stated suddenly.

At his voice I started, getting off the bed I felt panic rise in my throat, "w-what?"

"Kisu you'll be alright, you need to bring them back for you. I've notice that your chakra pulses have been off ever since you've started being around us. I don't think leaving would be ideal for either of us, but I think you need to bring them back. For your sanity, and mine, I happen to have a brother in that organization."

I gasped, all this time I had completely forgotten that Itachi was Sasuke's older brother. And all this time I have been keeping them apart.

I was about to apologize when my voice stopped short. What was I sorry for? Trying to keep what little sanity I had left? Trying to forget the past? Trying to burn my memories of another life?

"Think about," Sasuke left the room and I sat back down, feeling nauseous. Maybe I could take a sneak peek at them? See what's going on? I could do that I guess.

I had to think for a little bit, trying to remember how the jutsu or whatever went. My mind went fuzzy while I thought but after some time it eventually came back.

I did whatever the hand signs were called, because I was sure they had a name, and the world around me melted into one color of darkness. As it melted new colors took their place, filling my vision.

Thinking of the time and place I had sent the Akatsuki, I found myself standing in a foreign town, in a foreign time zone.

Taking in a deep breath I blinked my eyes a few times before they adjusted to the sudden light.

Looking around, I saw a stop light and a deserted road. The light was red but no cars were waiting. I stood from the crosswalk I was sitting on and I looked both ways out of habit before crossing the road. When I stepped onto the other side a car rushed by, blowing up the wind as it went past the red light. A police car fallowing behind.

I only stared for a moment longer before I walked on. I saw a sign in the shape of a coffee cup, going in I was relieved to see a person standing behind the register. Ordering a scone and a hot cup of tea I sat and stared out the window.

"Where in everyone?" I asked the person standing there idly.

He faced me with a sad smile, "gone, not dead, but not here. Ever since the incident ten years ago people have been afraid to come to this town."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "what happen? Sorry, I'm not from around here."

The boy stopped sweeping and came to stand next to me, putting a hand to his hip and leaning on the broom he said, "ten mysterious strangers showed up out of the blue. They looked normal enough but most people recognized them from this old T.V show, I can't even remember the name of it but they were harmless enough until suddenly, one day, they took control."

"Control?" I asked while taking a sip of my tea, it burned my tongue.

"Yep, whoever managed to escape were the lucky ones. They've placed some type of force field around the town so now those who remain can't leave. They leave us along mostly, as long as we're not in range when that one goes on a killing spree…"

I felt a shiver go up my spine. What had happened to the Akatsuki?

"H-how did it get like this?" I asked while taking a bite of my scone, I was pretty sure that if this conversation were to continue I wouldn't be able to finish my food.

"I'm not sure, those who dare to revolt are in hiding but they have a theory about what went down."

"What went down?"

"They weren't always like this, they did get a lot of attention at first but they pretty much left us alone. Then, one day, about one year after they arrived, they stormed City Hall and destroyed everything. Everyone noticed one thing each of them had in common though, they all wore a purple necklace."

Suddenly an idea struck me, "they're being controlled?"

"That was the theory, it was proved right too. We managed to get one of the collars off of one of them."

I stood, "who?" I demanded.

"I believe his name is Deidara. The revolutionists somehow managed to use his explosive abilities against him."

Deidara, I knew him, I needed to go talk to him immediately, "where is he? I need to talk to him."

"Uh, hey girl, I don't know you all too well but I'm not sure how great of an idea that is. Deidara is nice and everything but he's incredibly busy and he hates to be interrupted in his work."

"You sound like you work for these revolutionist people, please, I need you to tell me where he is."

The boy held up his hands in defeat, "on 74th street. There's a building with a neon sigh titled 'Orion's,' the place used to be a great nightclub, now it's just as decrepit as the rest of the town. You'll see the 'O' flickering.

I stood and gathered my things, which was only my drink since at some point I had finished my scone, "thank you."

He nodded and as I exited he said, "good luck."

As soon as I hit the asphalt I booked it. I ran, dropping my cup, I didn't really care, nor did I know why I had taken it in the first place. Than again, I didn't know I'd be running.

I saw 72nd street then 73rd, when 74th came into view I turned down it, my lungs and legs burning.

At the end of the street I saw the flickering 'O' and I sprinted all the way there. Making a grand entrance by panting heavily and sweating like no tomorrow.

Immediately I saw Deidara at a chair at the bar, talking to someone. He turned like everyone else and his eye widened visibly.

Everyone else stood, and pointed their guns at me, I cringed.

"Whoa, calm down I know this girl, Kisu what are you doing? What's going on, why are you here un?"

I hugged him since it was the only thing I could think to do.

"Deidara I should be asking you these things, what's happened to the Akatsuki?"

Tears flew freely down my face, had I know things would've gotten so out of control I never would've sent the Akatsuki away. It was a hasty decision that I should've thought over completely.

Deidara held me at arms length, hands on my shoulders, "Kisu I don't know who put the collars on us, but someone is controlling them, the collars-"

"I'm aware of the situation, the guy at the coffee place told me."

"Oh that was Jason un, anyway, all I know is that the only way to get those godforsaken things off is for the user to destroy them. My explosives managed to make the collar overload but I have no idea what will happen with the rest. I'm imaging that Kisame's will short circuit with some water jutsu and that Konan's can be sliced with some paper, but the rest, I have no idea yeah."

I hugged him again as I cried, "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault hmm…"

"Yes it is…"

Deidara held me back again, "Kisu, you didn't know. We didn't either it was a surprise to all of us."

I wiped my tears away, "a-alright, what can I do to help?"

Deidara shook his head, "oh no your going back to where you came from Kisu, this is dangerous hmm."

"No I'm staying here Deidara! I need to help somehow!"

Deidara sighed, "do you have any idea what Kisame will do to me if he finds out that you got hurt? I'm not risking my guts on the floor thank you very much un."

"Deidara it's not going to matter if he never comes out of that controlled state!"

Deidara scowled, "fine un… fine you can help," suddenly he smirked, "and first order of business, we find yourself."

"What!" I screamed.

He snapped his fingers and let go of me, he began to pace, "yes that's perfect un! You go back in time ten years, leave the town, and come back to this time. You'll find your future self, grab her, and do the same process yeah! It's perfect."

I couldn't believe he had just come up with that whole plan himself. I felt my jaw hang open and everyone was staring at us.

"I-I can't do that!"

He put his hands on my shoulder, a crazy glint in his eye, "yes you can! No one else can but you! Don't you-"

The door opened.

We all turned slowly and my eyes widened, so did Deidara's.

The person at the door smirked and sauntered in, "well we're on the same page at least. It took me a few years to realize what an idiot I am. So now, I'm here to help."

I didn't look any different than I do now.

You -/_\- Lack

When I woke up I felt my head spin. God why did it feel like I had just been run over? Looking up I saw a mirror. Wait a minute…

"Ahh!"

Falling off the bed I screamed as I stared at my doppelganger. Oh god I thought I had been dreaming or something!

"Whoa! Calm down… me," Deidara walked and stared at us for a minute.

"Well, at least I didn't have to force you un, sorry about that, it's the effects of the collar. I still get a little power crazy every now and then un."

Smiling sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. I only looked at him for a moment longer before staring back at myself.

"How? What? Why? Huh?"

"Calm down me, listen, I know this is crazy, and I remember this part in my life, your know, coming here and all, but I promise it gets better. I realized that in order to pull this coup off this plan requires both of us. Please just stop freaking out, I can slap you since your me and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to do that."

"B-b-but…"

"Shh," She put a hand on my shoulder and patted it. I fell back onto the floor, oh god.

"W-why did you, I, whatever, come back?"

I saw myself sigh, "well, ten years from now, the world begins to crumble, we lose Deidara and whoever's controlling them comes back at full swing. Tightening his or her hold on the collars. We managed to get Itachi back on our side but he died protecting Sammy."

I sat back, Sammy, that was my sister. Oh no…

"Is she alright?" I asked, my voice was shaky.

"She's fine, and so is everyone else but we need to put an end to this. And I know what your thinking, go back in time and try to prevent yourself from sending the Akatsuki to the future, trust me, I've tried. Lot's of time, you, well me really, we're just too stubborn," she ended with a grin.

"Alright s-so what do we do?"

Myself sighed, "you're going to go get Sasuke. He's the only way to break Itachi's collar. Sharingan against Sharingan."

"Wait why do I have to bring him here? Don't you have a Sasuke around here?"

She gave me a look, "yes… and no. Since the incident happened he got stuck inside the dome… and he got collared too…"

I put a hand to my head in frustration.

"How about we just take the collar off of him, explain everything, and than…"

Myself held up her hand, "I thought the same thing, the only problem is I have no idea what his strongest feature is. Of course he has Sharingan's but I have no idea how would could use that against him if we can't even free Itachi."

I looked at the ground, suddenly Deidara blurted out, "Chidori! We can have him do a Chidori and redirect it at himself yeah."

We both stared at the blonde bomber, confused.

"Chidori?" I asked confusedly.

"I thought you watched all things Naruto yeah?"

"I forgot, it's only been like a million years."

"And I only watched the surface details. Mostly things involving the Akatsuki."

Deidara sighed and slapped a hand to his face, a moment later he pulled it off and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

"Remind me not to do that again un, it feel like someone spit in my eye…"

I turned up nose in disgust while the other me tried to stifle a laugh. Deidara continued to scrub at his eye when the entire room began to shake.

Standing up from falling over, we looked outside. About ten blocks away I saw something large and watery flying towards us. It looked like a giant tidal wave.

Deidara shut the open window and pulled us away and pulled us down the stairs, "shit he's at it again!"

"Who?" we both asked as he shoved us into a basement of sorts, everyone else coming along as well.

"Kisame hmm, he takes his anger out on the town."

"Why is he so angry?" I shouted over the rumbling noise.

"He was sad about you but the collar turned it into anger!"

My blood drained from my face but I didn't have time to be afraid when the ceiling above us made a loud creaking noise. The walls seemed to heave towards us and I flinched when the wooden trap door began to split. A second later, as soon as it had come, the water flow started to slow.

Everyone in the basement began to stand. Just as we were all about to head back upstairs to look at the damage, someone began to bang loudly on the door.

"I'd recognize that chakra signature anywhere! Kisu you'll pay for leaving the Akatsuki!"

I clung to Deidara in fear, he prepared for a fight.

When the door burst open, Kisame jumped down and everyone in the surrounding area fled, leaving a circle of space just for him. As he started to walk forward, everyone else started to run up the stairs, luckily his attention was too transfixed on me to notice anyone else.

"Kisame my man calm down hmm," Deidara stood in front of me, trying to protect me.

Kisame scoffed, "or what blondie? Kisu is mine and I'm taking her back," as he said that he just pushed Deidara out of the way and onto the floor.

I felt my back hit the wall as he pushed me up against it. I saw him lick his lips hungrily and I shuddered. He leaned and whispered, "don't try to run now Kisu dear."

He was about to pick me up when something clanged loudly against his head. I looked around the blue man to see myself holding a few wine glasses.

"Leave me alone," she shouted, he than looked confusedly at me than back at my copy.

"What the? Uh, no matter, you're still coming with me," without hesitation he grabbed me in his arms and flung me over his shoulder. My head hit the hilt of his sword.

"Put me down!" glass shattered on the wall behind me and my stomach flipped as he swerved to avoid the next few glass attacks.

"My turn," I felt his arms move and I felt water brush by the back of my leg.

Deidara stood back up behind him and I saw him preparing what looked like a clay spider.

As he threw it Kisame dodged the attack, "how is it that he wants me around if he said he wanted to kill me?" I yelled.

Deidara shrugged, "he loves you for loving him but he hates you for sending us away, though he really doesn't"

Kisame pulled his sword from it's strap and I had to swerve to avoid getting slapped in the face, "I _do_ hate Kisu! She ruined our life but I can fix that easily!"

He swung his sword blindly and I couldn't see through all the smoke Deidara was causing. How he managed to keep a hold of me I didn't understand.

My body was jerked violently to the side when he was thrown against the wall, I fell off his shoulder and I jumped out of the way of one of Deidara's many bombs. His large sword was knocked to the side and I dove for it.

"Wait Kisu that sword will-" as soon as I touched it spikes came out and stabbed straight through my hands.

It hurt so badly but with the position I was holding the sword I couldn't even let go. His sword wiggled around furiously, trying to get out of my grasp.

A hand came out of the smoke and grabbed onto the tip of the large and scaly sword, suddenly I began to feel very drained.

"Kisu he's draining your chakra reserve's let go of the damned sword un!"

"I can't," I stuttered, "the spike's are…" as all my energy left my body I looked up and saw the purple collar everyone was talking about. With all my strength, I forced his sword upwards into his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Not entirely sure if this chapter makes even an once of sense but... it's Kisu, she's crazy<strong>


End file.
